El lenguaje de la vida
by Dollisapi Do Tao
Summary: El amor es una zona inhóspita y desconocida en la que los extranjeros no tienen ni voz ni voto. Tres personas, tres amores y tres formas de querer (¿o amar?) completamente distintas convergen en la misma historia.
1. Prólogo: Don't speak her name!

**Aclaraciones** : Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esto es un universo alterno (UA). Creo que más no hace falta decir.

 **El lenguaje de la vida**

Prólogo

 _Don't speak her name!_

«I still haven't got over it even now.

I want to spend huge amounts of time on my own.

I don't want to cause any serious damage.

I want to make sure that I can manage,

because I'm not really in your head,

I'm not really in your head»

 _Rollercoaste_ r, Everything but the girl

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos entraron buscando refugio del agua que antes había caído sobre ellos. En la oscuridad, se alcanzaron a despojar de las mochilas excesivamente pesadas por el agua y de los empapados suéteres. La luz se hizo presente en el recibidor y, sin esperar más, se acercaron a la enorme cama de la sobria habitación de estudiante en la que vivía el muchacho. Era contrastante como lo único que realmente importaba era la inmensidad mullida de aquel colchón con las sábanas revueltas.

Se arrojaron al mullido colchón la misma vehemencia con la que se lanzaban al placer cada que podían. Se abrazaron con palpitante devoción y comenzaron a devorarse hasta gemir quedamente. Las yemas de los dedos de él la reclamaron como suya y con delicadeza fue incrementando las caricias, como quien toca un instrumento musical que ya conoce a la perfección. En sus brazos, Sakura era un arpa que sucumbía a la destreza de sus dedos y emanaba una melodía tan cautivadora que en las pupilas color ámbar se reflejaba un hambre impropia e imperecedera, incapaz de ser saciada.

Jadeando, él la contempló por un instante cuando la tuvo bajo su cuerpo. Se fijó en los labios rosados entreabiertos que le invitaban a morderla otra vez, en la blusa a medio abotonar, en el tirante del sostén rosa que la blusa había dejado al descubierto, en el brillo endemoniadamente sensual de sus pupilas verdes, en el sonrojo inocente y en el cabello castaño empapado de una mezcla sutil de sudor con agua de lluvia. Deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla izquierda de ella y se inclinó para besarla. Aquella caricia suave fue recibida por los hambrientos labios femeninos. Se sorprendió por la fiereza que ella sentía y, por un instante, percibió esa punzada de saberse usado.

Entendió lo que ella quería y asintió una sola vez. Ese era un gesto para él y no para ella. Como si con ello quisiera alejar de sus pensamientos aquellas emociones que, de vez en cuando, teñían aquellas deliciosas cogidas. Porque eso era, sólo coger. Ellos lo sabían y por eso no hacían ni un sólo comentario cuando el sexo se acababa. Si hubiera sabido que ese era el último instante de su vida en el que podría hacerse a un lado y dejarla ir, seguramente nada hubiera cambiado. Perdido en la dulce ignorancia de no saber que algún día las tres sílabas de su nombre quemarían como el infierno mismo, se adentraba a un infierno disfrazado de algo parecido al cielo.

Sin más juegos previos, ambos se desnudaron torpemente. No tenían tiempo para el añorado erotismo de quitarle la ropa al otro. Ya tendrían otro momento para eso, siempre encontraban otro instante para ese ritual del que se habían vuelto adictos. Se recostaron sobre la cama y sus labios se atrajeron magnéticamente. Él no pudo contenerse y se colocó encima de ella tratando de que sus manos recorrieran todos los rincones de ese cuerpo que lentamente se impregnaba con el sudor de ambos. Ella enredó sus manos en el cabello castaño de él y cerró los ojos para disfrutar la boca con la que la propia se estaba fundiendo.

Se detuvieron brevemente a enlazar sus manos para disfrutar del exquisito calor que manaba de sus cuerpos. Él le besó la nariz y ella la frente. Se riéron un instante y de pronto volvieron a la realidad. A esa realidad en la que se encontraban desnudos en la cama, en la que no tenían que esperar más.

Los labios de él se apoderaron brusca y nuevamente de los de ella. Un gemido sonoro se ahogó en sus gargantas. Al separarse un poco, ella le besó suavemente el labio inferior justo antes de sentirlo adentrarse en ella. Aquellas piernas se le enroscaron en la cintura y la suavidad de estas le sorprendió. Syaoran notó que ella se había depilado las piernas y eso le excitó más de lo esperado. Presa de una necesidad imperiosa de detenerse, se concedió un momento para deslizar sus dedos por la superficie suave y tersa. No había alcanzado a penetrarla con toda la fuerza que pretendía y se asustó brevemente de la fiereza con la que le hubiera estando follando en ese instante si no hubiera notado la suavidad de sus piernas.

¿Hasta qué punto podía ella hacerle perder la cabeza? ¿Era sólo el sexo? ¿Acaso tenía que ver la facilidad con la que ella podía quitarse la ropa frente a él y abrir las piernas? ¿Era la dulzura de sus besos?

La pregunta _¿Qué sucede?_ inundó la mente masculina y él se alejó un poco del cuerpo tibio que clamaba por más caricias. Se sentó sobre las sábanas y trató de de que sus pulmones pudieran llenarse de aire. Ella se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que la dejaba en esas condiciones y no sabía qué hacer. Sakura se preocupó y se incorporó suavemente para tomar el rostro de Syaoran entre sus manos. La inocencia y dulzura de su ser lo invadió.

El agua de la lluvia repiqueteaba contra los cristales de las pocas ventanas de aquel departamento a orillas de la ciudad. Si se tomaban todo el tiempo del mundo, cabía la posibilidad de que Sakura perdiera el último tren que llevaba a su casa. Justo estaba pensando en ese importante detalle pero cuando él reclamó tácitamente su cuerpo, la oleada de sensaciones en incremento se apoderó completamente de su mente.

El ruido de la tormenta competía con los sonidos que ambos emitían cual plegaria en ese ritual tan parecido a los anteriores y tan diferente a todos ellos.

La chica cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por la sensación de sentirse querida, de creerse amada. Justo cuando se abandonó completamente y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su compañero, le susurró aquellas palabras que nunca antes había dicho.

Aquella simple frase se clavó en el corazón palpitante del chico y, desconcertado, entreabrió los ojos para contemplarla. Sakura parecía no ser consciente de lo que había pronunciado ni del cálido alcance de sus acciones. Con los brazos y las piernas alrededor de él, parecía un chiste que hubiera dicho que lo amaba. Pero eran sus ojos, limpios como una esmeralda recién pulida, los que le decían que era sincera. Y fueron sus labios rosados, deliciosos y aprensivos, los que le quitaron el habla mientras los candentes movimientos de su cadera le suplicaba que no se detuviera.

Sin comprender muy bien, volvió a abrazarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo. No había forma de detenerlo a él ni mucho menos a los sucesos que vendrían después.

* * *

Ya eran conocidos, pero amigos como tal no.

Sakura era una chica enajenada con la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, siempre esperando a que esta se encendiera. Resultaba ridículo a niveles exasperantes pasar con ella una tarde entera. Se la pasaba mirándolo, como si pudiera darle la respuesta a la vida, el universo y todo lo demás. Lo colocaba frente a ella, junto a su reproductor de música y frente a sus libros.

Syaoran había llegado a la universidad porque le gustaba la idea de alejarse de su tierra natal. Estudiar lejos y tener un lugar propio (lo que sea que sea eso) era lo que más creía necesitar a la edad de diecinueve años. El también tenía el vicio del móvil, siempre esperando algo que parecía no venir. A diferencia de Sakura, que cada vez que finalmente se animaba a marcar el número de la persona que esperaba se perdía la llamada, él escribía un montón de mensajes que nunca enviaba.

Por alguna extraña razón se volvieron amigos cuando sus horarios de la universidad coincidieron y finalmente recordaron que ya se habían conocido en la vida real. Ella lo había visto con curiosidad propia de una jovencita que contempla a un cachorro de lobo: como quien ve algo dulce y exótico pero sin que le llamase demasiado la atención.

Para ella, él era parte de la decoración de la universidad que había elegido.

Ella, con un pie en Tomoeda y el otro en Tokio, no tenía la menor intención de hacerse amiga de alguien nuevo. Sakura estaba sumamente pendiente de la vida que había intentado dejar atrás en su ciudad natal, en la cual vivían su hermano, su padre y la persona más importante para ella.

Era de esa última persona los mensajes y llamadas que esperaba todos y cada uno de los días. A veces el teléfono móvil sonaba, pero no era él. Era su prima y mejor amiga que le cuestionaba con dulzura casi lastimosa si por fin ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva escuela. Sakura le contestaba que amaba las instalaciones pero que realmente la echaba de menos a ella y a Yukito. Tomoyo, del otro lado de la línea y a una hora sin definir, le contestaba que también la extrañaba como los desiertos extrañan a la lluvia y sonreía con unas flamantes ojeras y un café parisino frente a ella. La única hija de la empresaria Sonomi Daidouji había decidido que quería estudiar diseño de modas y su mamá la envió a Francia. Los últimos meses que Sakura y su mejor amiga pasaron juntas Tomoyo los pasó tratando de conversar lo mejor posible en un francés incomprensible que entrelazaba frases mal dichas en inglés y una que otra en un adorable pero poco entendible japonés.

La separación había sido dolorosa y un poco abrupta, sobre todo porque la elección de Tomoyo había sido tomada a principios del último año de la escuela media superior. Una noche cualquiera, durante un festival típico de verano, la dulce pero firme voz de su mejor amiga le informó que se iría a una universidad prestigiosa lejos de Japón. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura trató de comprender que la había orillado a tomar ese camino.

Tomoyo le tomó las manos y la miró como los católicos a veces contemplan las imágenes de sus vírgenes. En las pupilas amatistas no había rastro de arrepentimiento pero si había un dejo de dolor inexplicable. El tacto de aquellas blanquecinas manos tenía una firmeza suave pero determinante. Sakura supo, por fin, que de algo se estaba librando su mejor amiga. Desconocía que se libraba de ella, la principal ancla de su vida.

Lo que Tomoyo no imaginaba era que, eventualmente, las tres sílabas de aquel nombre serían un tabú en su nuevo hogar. Serían un secreto del que ella misma se escondería sin éxito alguno.

つづく

 **Notas de la autora** :

Don't speak her name! es una canción del Fire Emblem Awakening que me inspiró para darle un giro copernicano a esta historia que lleva años en mi cabeza. Tendré que volver a ver la serie y leer el manga pero la verdad es que no sufro en absoluto con la idea.

Estoy pensando, seriamente, en dejarles un enlace en mi blog personal para explicar todas estas ideas que tengo en mi cabeza (además de ponerles los links directos a las canciones que inspiraron este texto).

Por el momento sólo me queda darles las gracias por leer e incitarlos a que dejen un mensaje.


	2. Capítulo 1: Fast as wheels can go

**El Lenguaje de la Vida**

 _Capítulo Uno_

Fast as wheels can go

«Sin importar cuánto lo ame, hay algo seguro: mi gratitud hacia él siempre será mayor»

 _Vestido de Novia_ , Socorro Venegas.

No recuerdo la última vez que sentí que era libre. Desde siempre he tenido la terrible necesidad de vivir por y para alguien. Empezó cuando era una niña y tenía ganas de amar con toda la fuerza y la inocencia que mi corazón podía destilar. Necesitaba sentir que mi corazón se llenaba de dulzura cada que una sonrisa ajena me cobijaba con la delicia de la compasión. Quería amar y saber que yo era capaz de hacer absolutamente todo por y para esa persona que yo había designado como el elegido para mi. Quería creer que era el destino, quería sentir que lo era, necesitaba convencerme de que amando podría llegar más lejos que nunca. Quería creer en eso.

Lo hice y me destruyó.

Nadie nace para ser mártir.

Y, más importante aún, el dolor no nos hace para nada honorables.

* * *

La clase de arte le gustaba de manera que podría llamarse masoquista.

Tenía el pelo largo atado en una coleta alta mientras trataba de terminar su última obra maestra: un pedazo de lienzo con un montón de óleo encima que en teoría debería de ser arte moderno. Y es que, pese a que Sakura se esforzaba muchísimo, la verdad es que no era lo suficientemente buena para el arte.

Aun así, le encantaba pasarse horas estudiando, confundiendo a El Greco con cualquier otro sujeto del mismo periodo de producción. Le gustaba saber, en teoría, que un fresco era una terrible idea para plasmar una obra pero que seguro era delicioso pintarlo. Se imaginaba a Da Vinci emocionado con el olor a yeso y pintura y le daba algo muy parecido a la ternura.

La profesora obesa y mal encarada que estaba dando la clase no era tan mala explicando que Dalí no valía la pena porque su obra estaba sobrevalorada y que Frida Kahlo era una terrible pintora por no saber dibujar.

En esas clases Sakura sentía que todo tenía sentido, por eso se aferraba a esa sensación de estabilidad propia de quien está en una tabla floja. Era una aventura vertiginosa que no tenía porque hacerle daño alguno, no pasaría de una mala nota.

Lo más importante de estudiar Historia del Arte es que el temario de la universidad era tan extenso y tan perfectible que pasaba horas enfrascada en sus apuntes tratando de aprender y sin pensar en sus pocos problemas amorosos.

Sakura mira el teléfono y sabe que no hay mensajes ni llamadas perdidas. Un vício suyo era dejar el teléfono lejos de ella con la sincera e inocente esperanza de que cuando lo viera de nuevo hubiera un mensaje de la persona a quien más quería. Con ese hábito llegó a la universidad y con él se fue envenenando el alma.

* * *

Sakura no tiene auto propio pero conoce todas las rutas que podrían llevarla de Tokio a Tomoeda en un santiamén. Justo en ese instante va camino a la ciudad que fue su hogar porque la llamada definitiva apareció en su teléfono celular.

Y cuando Yukito la llama, los pies de ella la llevarán a donde sea que él la necesite.

* * *

De alguna manera, había logrado que sus materias de la universidad no coincidieran con las de otras personas. Excepto con las de aquella chica nerviosa y sonriente que de alguna manera le molestaba pero le intrigaba.

Tenía su teléfono guardado pero no recordaba exactamente por qué.

* * *

Las ruedas del camión eran demasiado lentas. Desde que había recibido la llamada de Yukito su corazón se había acelerado muchísimo. Tres llamadas perdidas y ella confinada en un salón de clase bastante concurrido. La clase sólo duraba una hora pero ella sentía que si no escapaba en ese instante jamás lo haría. Quería huír pero el profesor (un español con fuerte acento de Osaka) era lo suficientemente intimidante como para simplemente sujetar sus cosas y marcharse. Las llamadas entraban en su teléfono y se perdían porque no podía contestarlas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Yukito la había necesitado con tanta necedad? Él sabía que Sakura tenía un estricto horario escolar y aun así se enfrascó en tratar de contactarla.

Perdió la cuenta en la quinta llamada perdida y su corazón no dejó de latir. Tuvo miedo, tenía miedo. Nunca antes hacer las cosas bien le habían causado la sensación de que todo iba a salir mal.

De alguna manera, perdiendo la cordura y el pudor, salió corriendo de aquel salón. A cada paso que daba, tenía la sensación de que cada una de las prendas de su cuerpo iban cayendo y desintegrándose al caer al piso. La sensación de estar desnuda le envolvía con lo que ella quería creer que era el calor de su amor puro e incondicional (aunque realmente ese sudor era resultado de su enorme esfuerzo por darse prisa). Cruzó la escuela lo más rápido que sus zancadas le permitieron y corrió a tomar el primer camión que la llevase a la plaza comercial en la cual los mensajes de Yukito la habían citado.

Tenía poco menos de dos mil yenes en el bolsillo y supuestamente tenía ganas de ahorrar para comprarse esas rodilleras especiales que tanto le gustaban. Ella sabía que todo

aquello se iría al caño después de pasar una tarde en aquel enorme centro comercial.

Lo esperó en la banca de siempre: la que estaba frente a la librería Kobayashi. Esa tienda era muchas cosas menos una librería en regla: vendían revistas, manuales, separadores de colores y uno que otro libro best seller. Nadie podría encontrar en sus estantes ni Kokoro ni mucho menos Lo Bello y lo triste (a menos que hicieran un pedido especial, cosa que era muy extraño). A Sakura le gustaba esa tienda porque vendían tarjetas de colores que supuestamente daban suerte. La chica que atendía era famosa por su humor extrañamente ácido. Y es que Midori era demasiado sincera para que todos los clientes la supieran apreciar.

Pero aquel día en específico, Sakura no se detuvo a buscar cartas mágicas en la tienda, simplemente se acercó a abrazar a un destrozado y callado Yukito.

Lo llevó a la comida rápida y le invitó algo de comer. Por más que lo intentaba, ella no podía sacarle palabra alguna. De verdad, no podía.

Caminaron hacia los electrónicos, sitio donde él podía sentirse más cómodo pero las palabras no le salieron. Nunca brotaron. En algún instante mientras deambulaba por los pasillos de los audífonos ella sintió cómo su celular sonaba. La adrenalina se disparó en su cuerpo. Si era su madre seguro que tendría muchísimo que explicar y tal vez la voz temblorosa le delataría. ¿Cómo le diría que se había escapado de sus obligaciones escolares para ir a ver a la persona amada? Seguro ella no lo entendería aunque Nadeshiko se había escapado con su padre años antes…

Oh, ironías de la maldita vida.

Para salvación de Sakura, la persona que llamaba era otra.

Syaoran le preguntó dónde estaba. Ella le mintió como reflejo porque ya estaba preparada para ello aunque después de pronunciar las palabras supo que no era necesario.

—Aquí, en mi casa. Con mi madre.

—Creí que estarías en la escuela. Quería comer contigo.

Esas últimas tres palabras le supieron a un sincero "quisiera comerte a ti". Razón por la que ella se alejó de Yukito, temerosa de que él encelara y todos sus esfuerzos fueran derrotados.

—Llegaré justo a mi hora de matemáticas. ¿Te veo después de eso?

—Claro, te veré en la entrada amarilla.

La conversación terminó antes de lo esperado

Compró un par de entradas para la película del momento un mal documental (que por alguna razón logró colarse en las nominaciones a lo mejor de la academia de ese año) sobre un boxeador. Durante la función ella salió de su zona de confort y se abrazó a su adorado Yukito quizá para hacerle sentir lo mejor posible.

Yukito no le respondió nada por más que ella trató de conversar con él.

 **Notas de la autora** :

Por fin decidí que esta historia sería un tributo al disco de Everything But The Girl: The Language of Life. Así que cada capítulo (exceptuando el prólogo) corresponde a una canción del disco. En este caso el primer track se llama Driving y describe perfectamente la situación entre Sakura y Yukito. No puedo ponerle, de manera descarada como en otras historias, el título de la canción porque en este capítulo NADIE maneja un auto. El siguiente capítulo, aviso, será un salto temporal.

Por cierto, a todos los que leyeron Norwegian Wood (de Haruki Murakami), se darán cuenta que Midori Kobayashi (y su librería familiar) hace una aparición estelar en este capítulo. ¿Con qué fin? Ninguno en específico. Sólo me pareció un dato relevante. Me pregunto seriamente si habrá más referencias literarias (se los haré saber según sea el caso).


	3. Capítulo 2: Get Back Together!

**El Lenguaje de la Vida**

 _Capítulo Dos_

Get Back Together

«Welcome to wonderland!

Everyone here is obscene! How are you doing miss?

You're tempted by the moonlight.

No matter how much you scrape your feet you can't leave alive»

 _The Queen of Hearts_ , Megurine Luka.

La idea de salir al cine a ver una película e ir por palomitas sonaba bien. Era lo que ella había deseado desde el momento en que habían terminado su relación como pareja.

—Mañana no puedo, pero ¿te parece si vamos el martes?

—El martes estoy ocupado.

—¿Qué harás?

La pregunta de Sakura sonaba temerosa y él flaqueo un poquito.

Shaoran tuvo que tragar saliva antes de contestar con un hilo de voz. Temía por un desastre que seguro se podría evitar. Apelaba a la buena voluntad de Sakura, a la dulzura de su ser, al amor incondicional que alguna vez profesó. Por eso decidió decirle la verdad.

—Iré a un recital de piano.

Un lanzallamas le hubiera resultado menos violento que aquella mezcla de palabras.

Tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Vas a ir al evento de Eriol?

—Sí, voy a ir.

—Yo también iré.

La ira en la chica empezaba a ser palpable incluso cuando era una llamada telefónica. Era horrible saber que el final se estaba acercando. El final de esa tregua, de esa estabilidad que tanto añoraban ambos.

Conforme iba avanzando la conversación Syaoran tenía la terrible sensación de que el camino que había pavimentado en los últimos dos años era en realidad un camino de hielo que se acababa de romper con la fuerza de sus palabras.

Sakura empezó a gritarle.

Fuera de sí, le gritaba, le vociferaba, le reclamaba.

Syaoran sabía que no debía de haberle dicho nada pero dad la situación de brutal honestidad en la que habían quedado él había creído que podía confiarle la situación.

Sin embargo ella había perdido la cabeza.

Las palabras cada vez eran más certeras, más afiladas, más directas, cada vez el silencio era más necesario. Shaoran quería cortar la llamada telefónica pero algo le decía que si se atrevía a cumplirse semejante capricho todo terminaría peor.

—¡Eriol es despreciable! ¡Me traicionó! ¡Me ha hecho tanto daño que no puedo concebir que me estés haciendo esto!

—Estás perdiendo la cabeza

—Es tu puta culpa, Syaoran

Lo peor de todo aquello era que Sakura, pese a estar perdida en la ira, tenía razón.

Él sabía que volver a hablar con Eriol Hiragizawa traería desazón y dolor en la vida de Sakura. El dolor de saber que habían perdido su relación por culpa de un tercero y darse cuenta de que él mismo era incapaz de satisfacerse con la presencia de una sola persona. Y es que desde que había terminado con Sakura, él había tenido la desfachatez de buscar por cielo tierra y mar cualquier hueco en el que pudiera meter su órgano masculino. Aunado a su necesidad sexual y de afecto pasajero tenía que tener a su antigua novia a su lado porque si no era incapaz de sentirse pleno. Así que, en la ignorancia, mantenía a Sakura como una de sus tantos amantes y se dejaba cuidar porque ciertamente nadie lo amaba mejor que ella. No podía concebir su vida sin ella.

No quería separarse de ella, por eso le mentía en repetidas ocasiones para evitar lastimarla aunque terminara haciéndolo más con su intencional mutismo. Sabía que volver a las andadas con Eriol era un error porque la lastimaría y ella podría gritarle todo el daño que le había hecho, que le estaba haciendo y que le haría.

Sakura tenía la razón.

Tenía razón y por eso Syaoran cortó la llamada.

* * *

La primera vez que alguien le insinuó que Eriol, su amigo y confidente que acababa de terminar su compromiso con la preciosa Kaho Mizuki, estaba teniendo una relación amorosa con su exnovio, ella tembló de miedo. No era posible. Era imposible y aún así se los imaginaba perfectamente enfrascados en besos interminables y en el delicioso sexo que con sólo imaginarlo la destrozaba de la absoluta perfección que morbo de saber si le mordería igual que a ella la corrompía por dijo mil veces que no era verdad, más para convencerse a ella que a los demás. Y es que era imposible pero por alguna razón resultaba probable. Porque en su mundo de horror absoluto todo podía ser posible, más cuando se trataba de su exnovio.

En el pasado, Shaoran odiaba a Eriol. Le resultaba pestilente, creído y demasiado simplón en cuanto a atractivo físico. Se deshacía en comentarios hostiles hacia él y no escatimaba tiempo para recalcar su postura. A Sakura le parecía imposible reconciliar algo que nunca había funcionado y normalmente trataba de frecuentar sus compañías sin juntarlos porque Eriol también se divertía haciendo bromas para levantar el odio de Shaoran. La pobre trataba, por todos los medios posibles, que no se encontraran. Al grado de no haberle dicho a Eriol que había comenzado una relación estable con Shaoran. Se había guardado el nombre de su pareja e incluso se inventó que era un sujeto de Tomoeda al que nadie en la universidad de Tokio conocía.

Eventualmente Eriol supo la noticia y se quedó de piedra. El mutismo innecesario de Sakura le perturbó y se le antojó como algo interesante. En su boca podía degustar el miedo y la inseguridad de su amiga siempre alegre, siempre contenta y totalmente fiel. Él, por su parte, tenía un noviazgo longevo al que le debía su estabilidad emocional y económica. Kaho era una persona mayor que le profesaba a Eriol un afecto inconmensurable y un respeto a su espacio envidiable. La dulzura del carácter de Kaho y su necesidad de establecer los mejores lazos posibles con sus conocidos y amigos creó un vínculo vicioso del que Eriol disfrutaba en secreto. En algún momento el anillo apareció en la mesa porque siete u ocho años de noviazgo tenía que culminar en un altar. Eriol se descubrió a sí mismo con la propuesta sincera y tímida de su novia a quién él, por compromiso y costumbre, no rechazó bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El problema era simple: a Eriol se le antojaba el mundo y no precisamente el que le ofrecía su pareja de años. La estabilidad había pasado a la monotonía, a la costumbre, al hartazgo. Kaho y su dulzura, Kaho y su fidelidad, Kaho y su perfección a medias. Kaho y nada más.

Eriol empezó a buscar el calor de otros labios pasajeros, el abrazo ajeno y la dulzura tórrida de otros brazos. Necesitaba más, quería vivir y no sólo sobrevivir a la vida atado a alguien. El amor se disolvió con cada vez taciturno entre copas, entre bailes. Con cada nuevo ser humano que conocía y le robaba el aliento por un instante, Kaho se desvanecía. El pelo rojizo de su prometida se escondía tras miles de mechones que cubrían brevemente la almohada blanca de la cama de Eriol. Pocos eran los que no caían presa de su talento con las personas. Era delicioso ver como las miradas se iluminaban cuando un beso casi se consumaba. Se sabía un artista del amor y su amor era de todos y de nadie.

Realmente no supo en qué instante se acercó a Shaoran pero de un día para el otro ya eran los mejores amigos y de pronto ya se estaban besando con ardor frente a las narices de todos.

El recuerdo de Kaho se ahogó con la visión de Shaoran desesperado por elegir entre Eriol y Sakura. Porque Syaoran era débil a la carne de Eriol, a su misticismo intrínseco pero también recordaba con absoluto placer el cariño delicioso y descaradamente virginal de su antigua pareja. Eriol, como medida de control, le recordaba su compromiso con Kaho y Syaoran sentía que en la oscuridad le sabían mejor los labios del infiel, que con el público adecuado todo era más excitante y que con la inocencia de Sakura todo era más perfecto. Eriol pronto dejó de responder las llamadas de Kaho y el compromiso se deshizo.

Ambos celebraron con besos y caricias hasta el orgasmo. Eriol fingió que estaba devastado por no poder estar al lado de su querida Kaho, mintió sobre su cambio de vida y se culpó por todos los males. Syaoran se lo devoró a él y a sus penas mientras ansiaba deshacerse del recuerdo de Sakura.

El tiempo se detenía para ellos cuando lo hacían y era hermoso porque se parecía al amor.

Mientras tanto, el celular de Syaoran vibraba y no de éxtasis porque Sakura lo buscaba con la esperanza de que todo fuera como antes de que nada hubiera pasado y de que él estuviera tan solo como ella.

* * *

Llevaban más de dos años sin salir como una pareja pero la costumbre de estar juntos era algo que definitivamente no había muerto. Comían juntos, dormían juntos y se cuidaban de los demonios propios y, a veces, los alimentaban por temor a que el otro escapara corriendo a otros brazos.

Con base en cogidas, Sakura se había encargado de borrar el amor que supuestamente Shaoran había sentido por Eriol. En cuanto él puso un pie en Tokio se las arregló para montarlo hasta sacarle la última gota de semen. Durmió contra su pecho hasta babear y él hizo lo mismo. Había pasado un año desde que Eriol, en su delirio, le había puesto un innecesario ultimátum a Shaoran: ¿qué eran ellos?

Shaoran simplemente no volvió a responder.

No tenía por qué, Sakura lo esperaba con los brazos y las piernas abiertas.

El ritual era simple: encontrarse en la entrada de la universidad para comer en uno de los comedores populacheros y después coger.

Coger, coger y coger.

En la cama hasta quedarse dormidos, abrazados. Coger otra vez en el baño mientras el agua caliente de la regadera los cubría con delicadeza y les permitía desperdiciarla y desperdiciarse en el placer. Otra vez en la cama, mojados pero deseosos.

La conexión física que habían alcanzado era absolutamente irrisoria: no había forma en que un abrazo sincero no derivara en un beso y un beso en las manos recorriendo la piel del otro.

Aún así, Syaoran se negaba a salir con ella en público y siempre que era posible prefería un buen polvo en la comodidad de su horrible pero placentero apartamento de estudiante. En aquellas paredes, Sakura gemía con una dulzura casi infantil y él la atesoraba pero no dudaba en decirle buscara a otro para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. La incitaba a conocer más cuerpos masculinos pero se sentía pleno al saber que en ninguna ocasión ella había sucumbido a las propuestas de algunos de los pretendientes que la asediaban. Si bien hubiera preferido cortarse la lengua antes de confesar que le aliviaban las inseguridades de Sakura.

Sabía que no era nada bueno seguir frecuentando esos encuentros esporádicos pero no había forma de que aquello terminara. Si cerraba los ojos, lo único que podía hacer era hundirse en el peligroso infierno que ella misma había creado a lo largo de los años. Syaoran lo sabía, lo entendía y, por extraño que parezca, él no huía del peligro. Pero no por eso se adentraba al inminente desastre. Seguro temía que la locura fuera contagiosa.

Sakura sabía que no era la única y eso le dolía. No había forma en que no le doliera saber que no era la única que tenía el privilegio de tenerlo entre las piernas.

* * *

Como en todas las ocasiones importantes en la vida de Syaoran, era una noche de luna llena. No era muy tarde, pero el satélite natural de la tierra resplandecía sobre las cabezas de todos los que iban caminando por las calles de Tokio. A su lado iba ella, con la mirada soñadora y la sonrisa desbordante. Iban juntos, pero no de la mano. Estaban en proceso de volverse pareja pero cualquiera que los viera juntos podría adivinar que ya había compartido la cama y no precisamente para dormir. Él sabía que si le preguntaba ahí mismo si quería ser su novia lo más probable no era que dijera que sí, más bien ella se arrojaría a sus brazos y lo más probable es que terminaran teniendo sexo en algún rincón oscuro.

Hay una gran diferencia entre saber que uno elige y comprender que no se tiene opción alguna.

Y eso era lo que él no quería.

Quería elegir como cuando uno va al supermercado con hambre y escoge lo que más se le antoja preparar en teoría aunque al final del día aquella elección acaba por pudrirse en el fondo del refrigerador. Y, por encima de todas las cosas, necesitaba que ella lo eligiera a él con la misma vehemencia con la que tomaría el queso pecorino más caro de la sección de importados con la intención de hacer una tarta digna de un reality show juzgado por Gordon Ramsay. Quería saber que aquella relación era una decisión y no una consecuencia de todos los actos.

Syaoran se estaba mintiendo. Lo hacía y quería creer que no.

Él, con el corazón desbocado y la mente llena de mentiras que él mismo se había dicho, soltó la pregunta.

Sakura sonrió y casi dijo que sí en el acto pero él la calló con dulzura diciendo que lo pensara adecuadamente aunque ella ya sabía cuál era su respuesta. En aquella maraña de mentiras mentales y de delirios inesperados, había comenzado esa sincera y dulce relación que terminaría por destruir la cordura de ambos.

Y es que varias veces, antes de dormir, tanto Sakura como Syaoran piensan en que alejarse fue un error y que de alguna manera podrían volver a estar juntos, ser felices.

El problema es que de aquella noche ya han pasado más de cuarenta y dos meses.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

Eriol es un personaje que me encanta pero que ha tomado uno de los papeles más detestables que jamás he escrito. No sé si me ha quedado bien pero yo espero que sí.

Los saltos temporales creo que se describen por sí solos. El siguiente capítulo estará centrado en Tomoyo y en su relación con Sakura.

Espero comentarios.


End file.
